El nacimiento del Gran Saiyaman
by G.Saiyaman
Summary: sus padres normales, el...venido del espacio cuando era un bebe lo que el no sabe es que sus padres nunca le dijeron de donde venia. una histora llena de accion romance y quizas un poco de drama, no se pierdan esta historia por que promete ser interesante.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: los personajes de dragon ball no me pertencen le pertenecen a akira toriyam**a

?: eso es todo eso es todo lo que puedes hacer!.Dijo el villano burlandose de el mientras veia los ropajes del heroe que ya estaba demasiado destrozado

?: aun no eh jugado mi ultima mientras el viento movia su destrozada capa-no voy a derrotarte..voy a matarte!.Decia mientras elevaba su poder.

?: eso ya lo veremos!.Dijo elevando tambien su poder.

En ese momento los dos se lanzaron al ataque hasta que…

(Fin del sueño)

Gohan: ahh!. Grito mientras tenia sudor por toda la cara-que fue eso,tuve una pesadilla…pero..fue tan mientras se sentaba en su cama.

Milk: gohan,si ya te despertaste por favor ve al lavabo y haz tus nesecitades o llegaras tarde a la su madre desde abajo.

Gohan: esta bien mama ya mientras se levantaba y se estiraba,despues de cambiarse y todo bajo hacia abajo a tomar el desayuno,despues de comer un monton de comida salio corriendo hacia su escuela(en MI historia gohan y sus padres no viven en monte paoz si no viven en la ciudad satan como todos :P) al llegar a su escuela gohan se encontro con sus amigos.

Ireza: hola gohan,como la chica tan alegre como siempre.

Gohan: hola ireza Buenos dias, amaneci muy bien gracias. Dijo sonriendola a su amiga.

Shapner: hola gohan amigo mio del alegremente mientras ireza y videl le veian muy raro-oye gohan amigo mira hoy tenemos un examen que te parece si me pasas algunas respuestas para aprobar eh?. Dijo alegre.

Gohan: lo siento shapner pero no puedo hacer eso, por que si me descruben hacienda eso me suspenderan inmediatamente riendo nerviosanmente.

Shapner: bueno de todas formas da igual hare lo que encojiendo sus hombros.

Videl: hola gohan como estas. Dijo normalmente videl mientras se acercaba a gohan.

Gohan: hola videl, bien y tu. Dijo gohan.

Videl: bien,oye gohan nesecito un favor,me puedes ayudar?. Dijo videl mirandolo fijamente.

Gohan: claro que nesecitas. Dijo viendo como la chica se acercaba a el mientras le daba un sobre con el signo de la corporacion capsula.

Videl: necesito que le des este sobre a bulma briefs, yo se lo daria pero esta tarde debo ir con mi padre a una reunion,y como yo confio en ti se que cumpliras mi favor. Dijo dandole una tierna sonrisa.

Gohan: claro videl. Dijo guardando el sobre en su mochila-lo llevare esta tarde a las 4 te parece bien. Dijo mirandola.

Videl: claro, me parece bien. Dijo videl, en ese momento el timbre de la escuela toco, mientras todos los alumnus entraron a clase detras de ellos entra el professor.

Professor: Buenos dias alumnus, mi nombre es steven, conmigo podran aprender muchas cosas, pero claro para poder aprender hay que apredender a escuchar, bien empezemos.

Despues de las clases mientras los alumnos salian gohan y videl se miraron entre si y videl le dedico una Mirada de "confio en ti'' gohan solamente le sonrio, mientras gohan caminaba se paro al ver un edificio que lo reconocio rapidamente.

(Flash Back)

?: aun no eh jugado mi ultima mientras el viento movia su destrozada capa-no voy a derrotarte..voy a matarte!.Decia mientras elevaba su poder.

?: eso ya lo veremos!.Dijo elevando tambien su poder.

(Fin del Flash Back)

Gohan: que me esta pasando. Decia mientras volvia a caminar por su rumbo.

?: dentro de poco…sabras quien eres en realidad. Decia una sombra entre los edificios viendo como gohan iba por su camino.

**Continuara.**

_espero que os haya gustado este es mi primer fic aqui asi que comenten por favor para que pueda saber de mis errores,gracias nos vemos en el proximo capitulo :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenecen le pertenecen a akira toriyama.**

gohan iva a medio camino de llegar a la corporacion capsula mientras caminaba pensaba en el edificio que vio hace un momento.

gohan: por que,por que tengo esas visiones lo mejor sera no pensar en ello y hacer que no paso nada,si creo esa es la mejor mientras caminaba cuando menos se lo espero ya estaba en la corporacion capsula-anda pero si ya mirando el gran edificio.

: hola muchacho necesitas algo?.dijo el anciano hombre viendo como el muchacho estaba parado delante de la puerta.

gohan: em..si necesito entregarle una cosa a la inventora bulma gohan mirando al gato que estaba en el hombro del anciano.

: a bulma,pues claro ella es mi hija pasa adentro y entregale lo que quieras mientras le habria la apuerta a gohan y los dos pasaban a dentro.

(dentro de la corporacion capsula)

mientras gohan caminaba solo por los largos pasillos de la corporacion vio la puerta de un laboratorio abierta,gohan iba a cerra la puerta pero cuando llego ahi vio algo que le llamo la atencion..un reloj eso fue lo que le llamo la atencion pero algo le dijo que ese reloj,cuando se acerco vio que tenia dos botones uno rojo y otro azul,iba a cojerlo pero..

gohan: no,no esto no esta mientras retiraba su mano iba girarse pero sin pensarlo dos veces cojio el reloj y salio lo mas rapido que pudo de ese laboratorio cerrando la puerta detras de el,cuando se calmo siguio su camino encontrandose con bulma briefs.

Bulma: oye chico,tu no trabajas aqui,nesecitas algo?.dijo mirando a gohan.

gohan: hola venia a entregarte este sobre de parte de videl satan,ella me dijo que yo te lo entregara por que ella tuvo que ir a una reunion con su padre y no tuvo tiempo para darte el sobre por eso me lo pidio a mientras sacaba el sobre y se lo daba.

bulma: debes ser un buen amigo de videl,por que ella casi nunca confia en bulma sonriendole-bueno muchas gracias por traerme el sobre en realidad lo nesecitaba de verdad,ahora mismo llamare a videl para decirle que ya me entregaste el sobre. dijo bulma.

gohan: muchas gracias, em..disculpa me puedes decir donde esta la salida por que es que ando un poco perdido riendo nerviosamente.

bulma: pues claro a todos nos pasa eso la primera vez jajajaja,pues mira la salida esta a la tercera puerta a la mostrandole por donde tenia que ir.

gohan: muchas gracias denuevo, saliendo del edificio dirigiendose hacia su casa.

bulma: bueno sera mejor que vaya a poner estos tornillos en mi bulma entrando a su laboratorio, al entrar vio algo que faltaba-o dios mio, o dios mio! el reloj donde esta el removiendo papeles y demas cosas cuando se levanto derepente-gohan!

gohan acabo por llegar a su casa,pero cuando llego para su sorpresa no habia nadie en casa hasta que recordo que sus padres habian salido y que no volverian hasta la noche.

?: creo que ahora podemos hablar con seriedad. dijo una voz detras de gohan,inmediatamente gohan se dio la vuelta para ver quien dijo eso, al verlo vio a un hombre serio de color verde con ropajes morados.

gohan: quien mirandolo seriamente.

?: mi nombre es piccolo, y sere quien te mirandolo fijamente.

gohan: entrenar? para que. dijo cuestionando el por que dijo eso.

piccolo: para el mal que se acerca.

gohan: oye escucha no creo que yo sea el mas adecuado para eso,mirame parezco un fideo con patas!.dijo elevando un poco su voz.

en ese momento piccolo lo cojio y se teletransporto con el a un bosque.

gohan: oye como hiciste eso!, y donde estamos!.dijo muy nervioso.

piccolo no le contesto solamente se limito a darle golpes a gohan, mientras el se sentia que no podria aguantar mas y que dentro de poco se desmayaria gohan poco a poco empezo a detener los golpes hasta el momento en el que dijo..

gohan: basta ya!.dijo mientras esquivaba un golpe el iba a darle un golpe a piccolo pero antes de darselo piccolo se teletransporto consiguiendo que gohan diera un fuerte golpe en el suelo el impacto fue tan grande que creo un agujero del tamaño de un asteroide.

piccolo se limito a sonreir mientras veia a un gohan sorprendido.

gohan: como hice viendo lo que acaba de ver.

piccolo: eso no es en ese momento piccolo cojio a gohan y lo elevo a tres mil metros de altura.

gohan: pero que haces!, sueltame!.dijo asustado al ver en la altura que estaba.

piccolo: como desees. dijo piccolo soltandole haciendo que gohan cayera,pero antes de que gohan pudiera tocar el suelo logro flotar mientras gohan estaba flotando le pregunto a piccolo como pudo hacer eso.

gohan: oiga como logre flotar. dijo gohan cuestionando como logro hacer eso.

piccolo: lo que hiciste fue concentrar tu ki y luego expulsarlo, mas tarde te explicare sobre eso,por hoy terminaremos tu entrenamiento ya es demasiado tarde vuelve a casa volando eso te entrenara mas.

gohan: esta bien. dijo empezando a flotar y volver a su casa,cuando llego a su casa gohan encendio la television y empezo a ver las noticias.

_"ultimas noticias el avion privado de esta cayendo por un fallo de motor en el avion solo se encuentra y su hija y los pilotos pero al parecer los pilotos no pueden hacer nada para arreglar el avion, en estos momentos la agencia militar acaba de enviar a unos f-18 para rescatarlos esperemos que no lleguen tarde.."_

en ese momento gohan no dijo nada solamente se levanto de su asiento fue hacia la salida de su casa y por puro instinto apreto el boton haciendo que automaticamente se pusiera un traje.

gohan: aguanta videl..ya voy

**Continuara...**

_hola espero que os haya gustado este capitulo quiero agradecerles por haber dejado comentarios, y gracias a ello pude verificar mis errores :) espero que sigan dejando sus comentarios que me ayudaran a seguir,gracias por leer y como siempre nos veremos a la proxima :D._


End file.
